


And... Action!

by TokiDokiIchinose



Series: UtaPri One-Shots and Short Stories [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Tokiya Ichinose/Ren Jinguji, screenwriter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiDokiIchinose/pseuds/TokiDokiIchinose
Summary: Tokiya Ichinose is known as one of the most intricate screenwriters to date with the help of his manager, Masato Hijirikawa. Seemingly out of nowhere, he's given the opportunity to work on a career-altering project from none other than Quartet Night, the greatest team of directors and producers the movie industry has ever seen. However, there's an unexpected condition that comes into play with the prospect of this new project. He has to work side-by-side with the greatest drama and romance screenwriter, Ren Jinguji.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya & Jinguuji Ren
Series: UtaPri One-Shots and Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284488
Kudos: 1





	And... Action!

Tokiya taps the tip of his pen aggressively against the paper in front of him. Against all the lines of black ink lie even more red markings. It doesn't take too long before the paper in front of him is crumpled up and thrown into the corner where all the other discarded scripts lie. He tosses the pen off to the side of his desk and opts to write on his laptop instead. Usually he preferred the more traditional way of writing, but sometimes it helped to start writing digitally. It was a faster method of catching his own errors.

Before the software can even begin loading, a soft knock on the door to his office rings through his ears. "Hijirikawa, can't you see I'm busy at the moment?"

The aforementioned male huffs and pushes open the door all the way. Two cups of coffee are held in his hands while a thick stack of papers are precariously hanging from under his right arm. "You've been here for nine hours." Masato settles one of the cups down next to Tokiya's laptop, grabbing the papers under his arm before they fall to the floor with practiced grace. "It's time you give yourself a break."

Tokiya frowns as he reaches for the cup. Despite the unwelcomed interruption, he knows Masato is right. He's always right. The coffee he brought smells fantastic, too. "It needs to be done before next month. They want us to hold meetings about the budget by then, and I don't have a final draft for them."

"Yet. It's only been a week since the read-through with the directors and producers, and you somehow already have the first twelve done. You'll have the rest done soon. It won't do you any good to push yourself beyond your limits." Masato leans against the edge of his desk, his tone is one of scolding as a parent would to a child.

"I know. I just want it-"

"-to be perfect. I understand, Ichinose, but what good is a finished script without the writer to stand behind it." Masato takes a sip of his own cup of coffee before continuing. "I know what I say won't make too much of a difference. I've been your manager for four years. I just want you to know how I feel."

Tokiya stares at the liquid in his own mug as Masato talks. He doesn't have to look at the other to understand what expression he's wearing. With a sigh of defeat, he closes his laptop and leans back in his chair still avoiding Masato's fixed gaze. "I know I say this about almost all of my scripts, but this one is important. It could give me the leverage I've been hoping for."

"Or so you think." Masato takes the papers he's been holding and drops them on top of Tokiya's laptop. "This came in earlier today for you. I was hoping you'd walk out of your office before I had to leave for the day, but it's clear that isn't the case."

Tokiya breaks his stare from the mug to the new papers and briefly skims his eyes over the cover. It doesn't have too much on it other than the words project on it. That's all it takes for him to frown again.

"Before you say anything, I want you to read it. It's not added work."

His words pique Tokiya's interest. Sitting back upright in his chair, Tokiya sets the mug down and pulls the papers in front of him. The words 'Evolution Project' are printed along the cover in a bold formatting, however it's not the title that stands out the most. It's the two small scripted words hanging by the edge of the paper. "This is..."

"Quartet Night is directing and producing again. The announcement came this morning along with this."

Quartet Night is a group of four brilliant minds that began producing hit movies over nine years ago. Their success was instant after their very first release. Consisting of a director, producer, casting director, and music producer the movie industry knows no one better than the four of them, who had come together to form the group. As fast as their success had been, they dropped from the world of movie-making. No one knew what became of them or where they had gone, and no one dared to go looking.

Waiting no longer, he flips open the first page and begins reading intently. Masato says nothing as he reads, clearly waiting on his reaction and any questions to follow.

Tokiya's vision begins to swim as he reads through the first page, unsure if what he's understanding is what he's reading.

Masato chuckles at his reaction and pushes himself off of the desk where he had been leaning. "I couldn't believe it either. It's outrageous, even for them. They may be good at what they do, but they aren't miracle-workers."

Tokiya stares dumbfoundedly at the words in front of him, unsure of how he's supposed to react. He's sure Masato got the reaction he was looking for, though. "They're going to produce a movie in  _ just under two years _ ? That's unheard of! It's not possible. It's... It's... It's insane! And what? They're going to relieve us of any projects we're currently working on? That would push the release date of this movie back another year. It's _ not _ possible. They may be who they are, but they aren't going to gain any sort of respect. In fact, I'm sure it's only going to do the opposite!"

Tokiya pushes away from his desk and spins in his chair to face Masato. "They can't do this, can they?"

Masato shrugs. "Unfortunately, I don't know. They seem to think they can, though. You haven't even mentioned the second most scandalous part of that letter."

Tokiya goes to speak, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He's digging back into the letter almost immediately, and it doesn't take long for him to figure out what Masato means as it's written in bold in the middle of the second page. " _ Two  _ screenwriters!"

"There it is." Masato takes a longer sip from his coffee this time, waiting once more as Tokiya scans the paper furiously.

"There's  _ never  _ two screenwriters. They want two? It's hard enough managing a screenwriter, production draft writers, and script supervisors. They want two people with opposing ideas working together  _ at all times  _ during the whole shoot? Impossible." Tokiya folds the papers back and pushes the stack into the far corner of his desk. He doesn't even want it on his desk, but he'll have to send a notice of refusal as soon as possible.

"Are you saying that due to the sheer constraint of time or because you'd have to work with Jinguji?"

Tokiya stumbles over his next words, trying to center his thoughts back on the problem at hand. That is, what the real problem  _ should  _ be with this proposal. "It's unnecessary, Masato. Why would they put this sort of unrealistic restraint on such an ambitious project?"

"I knew you weren't going to be fond of the idea. Frankly, I don't enjoy it either. His manager is incompetent and rash. It'll be many nights of headaches to see this one through, and I'm not sure it's worth it either." Masato drains what's left of his cup and reaches for the papers Tokiya tossed aside. "I'll let them know you'll respond by the weekend with your reply. We can't reject them so soon as we must give the illusion we're actually considering this ridiculous offer."

There's something that pulls at Tokiya about the notion of rejecting it, but it's what he wants. It would be too much of a hassle to reconsider, and he's already working on a script for another project. He can't throw away one offer just for this careless mistake of a movie.

"Don't stare at that screen for too much longer, alright?" Masato pauses at the door frame, the hand with the papers wrapped around the door handle.

"I won't." Tokiya shouts over his shoulder as he swivels back to face his desk, waiting to hear the lock of his door.

He has to reject. There can't be any hesitation. Opening his laptop once, he sets the mug of coffee next to him and begins his work. The lines he starts working on are hard to write with the weight of the paper from earlier sitting so close nearby. It's the slowest he's ever typed, he thinks, but it's the distraction that's keeping him from doing his job properly.

Working with two screenwriters with completely different ideals would never give you a script worth producing, yet somehow Quartet Night - after having left the industry years ago - believe they're able to do it? His own scripts are calculating, precise, and pain-stakingly written to highlight the plot and subplots hidden in the context.

Ren Jinguji's scripts are messy to say the least with their focus on the drama and romance. The only real pull his scripts have are how in-depth the characters in his stories are. Tokiya could watch one of the movies he's written and let himself get blown away with how much detail he's given them. It's as if he's pulling from reality like a subject has laid out their whole life for him to write down.

Their ideals on how to write a script are entirely different. If they were to work on a script together like Quartet Night envisions then every day is bound to be full of pointless arguments and frustrations. They won't ever be allowed to sit in the same room. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

Tokiya slams the laptop shut, giving up on the script in front of him for the night. There's no use in mindlessly writing only to have to go back and redo it later. He's only saving himself the trouble down the line. He eyes the spot where the papers were before Masato took them, wondering what was mentioned in the rest. If the first two papers were outlandish then he can hardly imagine what's in the rest of them.

Admitting defeat, Tokiya stands up from his desk. If he's going to reject, he has to read what's in the entire packet first. It would be incredibly rude to not do so after the kind opportunity they've given him. He can't write a proper rejection letter if he doesn't know all of the details, though he's sure if he asked that Masato would be more than willing to take care of it. He won't force that on the other, though. Not this particular case.

He's only just out the door and beginning to express his thought process when Masato holds up the papers from where he's sitting at his own desk across the room, unmoving from behind his computer.

Tokiya grumbles to himself as he crosses the room towards the other. It should bother him that Masato knows him as well as he does, but it's also what makes them work so well together. It's become so easy to read the other that it's almost like breathing. They move so fluidly.

He plucks the papers from his hands and sets himself down on one of the sofas centered in the room behind a glass coffee table.

The office space was one of his own designs set up in an apartment building not too far away from his own. He could've done what most do, which is work from home and have his manager visit whenever he's needed. However, he found that it helped to be in an office space Masato also occupied as it became easier to bounce questions off of him. It was a small apartment that Tokiya let Masato live in if he paid for rent with only two side rooms, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a living area. He took one of the side rooms as a private office/study space, while Masato took the other larger room as his personal bedroom. He found it to be cozy.

Tokiya grimaces as he keeps reading. His hopes for the project sounding sane in any sense dashed with each new line he reads. The only decent part they've written is the timeline they've constructed for the whole project, but knowing the movies he's worked on in the past, a project being as sensitive as this one can also be its own ruin. If they're delayed in filming by even a day then the whole movie is thrown off kilter. There's a suicidal part of himself that's actually considering the notion of taking up the project.

"I can't know for certain your opinion on the matter, but I have a premonition you'll accept the job."

Tokiya doesn't outright deny Masato's words, though he's not sure he could if he wanted to because he feels it himself. There's a pull to the job that he hasn't felt from the last few he's picked up.

"Hijirikawa, I... I think I need to do it." There's still uncertainty laced in Tokiya's words.

Masato must catch the hesitation in his voice because he's glanced up from the work he's doing to give him a raised eyebrow. "You don't have to decide right away. I told you I'm not giving them an answer until after the weekend, so you have until then to think it over. It'll be the hardest project you've done if you agree. If you choose to decline the offer then it'll be the smartest choice you'll make, but sometimes the smartest choices aren't what they seem to be. Call it a night. We'll resume work tomorrow."

Tokiya nods as he stares at the packet in his hands. Maybe he's just too tired to think rationally. Sleeping on the idea is probably the best way to go about the whole situation. "You're right. I think I'll head out early then if that's alright with you."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't." Masato quirks a small smile in the corners of his lips.

Tokiya returns the gesture before getting up and walking towards his study. He'll take the night to think about it, or maybe even use the night to wind down. Masato is right. He's been working on this second draft almost every single day for extended hours. It would do him good to actually get a good night's sleep for once.

He packs up his laptop and stares at the packet one last time before shoving it into his bag. He heads for the door once he's pushed in his chair and thrown his bag around his shoulders. "Thank you, Hijirikawa. I'll make up for my time missed tomorrow."

Masato shakes his head at him. "Please don't trouble yourself over it. You resting for once will be plenty of repayment enough."

"Thank you again, Hijirikawa. Well then, good night." Tokiya bows his head and heads for the door, careful to close it before it slams shut.

He breaths in before exhaling slowly, hoping to ease his mind even the tiniest bit. He walks down the hallway and heads for the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor. It doesn't take long before he's down to the bottom floor and out of the lobby. He calls a cab and prattles off the directions to his own apartment as he settles into the backseat.

Only when the cab driver starts the trip does he visibly relax into the leather seats. He doesn't usually indulge in alcohol, but he wonders if the bottle of wine a friend of his gave him a year ago when he first moved in is still good. He'll have to look it up later.

The cab driver drops him off, and Tokiya thanks him with a tip before walking through the lobby. The rest of his trip upstairs is hazy as he feels the exhaustion settle in.

He didn't even realize how tired he was until he pushed open his apartment door. He releases his bag from his shoulders and walks over to the kitchen, searching for the bottle. It's stuck in the back of his fridge, but it seems drinkable to him at least. Popping open the bottle, he grabs a glass out of the one of the cabinets to fill and makes his way over to his couch.

Usually by now he'd sit back with a book and read before going to bed, but instead he finds himself on Google looking up Ren's most recent jobs. Unlike Tokiya, Ren didn't base his whole career off of screenwriter. Ren worked as a model on the side and has even been asked to work as a background character in some of the movies he's written.

Every now and then Tokiya would be asked to be an extra in his movies as well, but he always declined the offers. He liked being behind the cameras not in front of them. Masato had insisted he do it at least once, that he could procure a fan-base quicker if he did so, but Tokiya wanted nothing to do with popularity. It was easier to let his movies speak for themselves.

He takes a sip of the wine and sighs, standing back up again to get rid of it. He remembers why he doesn't drink again. He's quick to dump out the glass and finds himself grabbing a water out of the fridge as he does so. He'll deal with the bottle tomorrow, but for now he corks it and shoves it into the back of the fridge where it sat before.

It's not really late enough to be considered a decent bedtime, but Tokiya feels mentally worn out enough to call it a day. He doesn't even want to begin thinking about the new project. The situation is entirely too complicated to go back and forth on and come up with an answer in a day.

Maybe it would be better to have Masato help him out. It would probably help him come to a better answer rather than trying to decide on his own. It's too big of a decision to think of solely on his own. There are too many unknown factors that Masato most likely has already through all of them before he even gave him the packet.

With that idea set in stone in his mind, Tokiya calls it quits for the night and heads off to sleep away his exhaustion. If he's going to come up with a proper answer, it's not going to be within the two hours of getting the paperwork.

.

. . .

.

Tokiya takes a deep breath before jamming the key to the apartment in the lock. This whole morning so far has consisted of him trying to separate his personal feelings from his business mindset about the situation yet to no avail. He had decided that going with his idea from last night seemed to be the best option. Masato has been by his side for so long now that it wouldn't make any sense to leave him out of such a decision. It's his best plan of action.

Centering his thoughts, Tokiya pushes the door open and walks in. The hallway that the door opens up to is short and leads right into the living space where to his relief he can see Masato already at his desk.

"Hijirikawa, I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday," Tokiya slips off his shoes and slips his laptop bag off his shoulder to hang up his coat, "and I've decided that I'd rather your opinion in making decision. It's a lot to process, and I'd like to go about this rationally." Tokiya reaches for his bag again and enters the living space. "You would be involved in the project as well, so it only makes sense that-" He freezes in the doorway.

He hadn't seen the disdain on Masato's face from how far back he was, but now it's perfectly visible along with the very reason why he would be wearing that expression in the first place. Sprawled across the couch that faces Masato's desk is none other than Ren Jinguji himself.

"Well if it isn't Tokiya Ichinose in person."

Tokiya wonders if he should be saying that as he watches Ren get up from the couch and walk towards him. It's only been a day since they both received the news of the project, and somehow Ren is already standing in front of him. He glances towards Masato, pleading with his eyes for answers. Masato seems to narrow his eyes towards Ren. Tokiya takes that as he doesn't know why he's here.

"What are you doing here?" Tokiya knows it's a pointless question to ask as he's sure he already knows the answer, but he wants to hear what Ren has to say. The last time he checked, Ren lived at least a day away, so whatever his reason is must be important to make the trip out here.

Ren stops as soon as he's standing right in front of Tokiya. He's wearing that same signature smirk of his from every magazine and shoot he's been seen in. "To see you, of course. Though your secretary doesn't seem to pleased with that."

Tokiya doesn't dare look at Masato after that remark, but he's sure he just heard the pen Masato was holding break. He can see why Masato wouldn't be too thrilled to work with Ren.

"Hijirikawa is my manager. Usually all visits here are controlled by him, so I could see where the discomfort comes from. You still haven't answered my question." Tokiya sidesteps him and walks over to his office door.

"You've heard the news by now I'm sure. It's been on every channel." Ren follows not too far behind Tokiya. "I'm also sure you've received the letter? Your participation was also mentioned in the news."

Tokiya wishes he could smack the smirk off his face. He tries not to act bothered as he jams the key into the lock of his office and pushes open the door. "I have yet to respond to the offer, so I'm not sure where you heard that I've accepted it."

"Hm? You're still thinking about it? Why would you wait so long? Isn't this a once-in-a-lifetime offer?" Ren leans against the doorframe of the small study, glancing around the room as Tokiya begins to set up his laptop and pull other belongings out of his bag. "What a cozy setup you have. You two don't live together, do you?"

Tokiya rolls his eyes as he pulls out the script he's been working on for another project and waits for the program to load. He has no reason to answer anything he says, so he does what he came in to do and ignores Ren's very presence.

Ren catches on quickly and chuckles. "Silent treatment. Got it. I had a feeling you wouldn't respond right away, which is why I'm here." Tokiya can hear him walking towards him, but he pretends he can't. "I was hoping I could be the push you needed."

Tokiya can feel Ren hovering over him. "While I appreciate the thought, I don't need any sort of outside push to come to a decision on this matter."

"I beg to differ." Ren leans over him to rest a hand on his desk to the right of where Tokiya is sitting at it. "You're hesitating for a reason. Could it be me? We've competed for screenwriter positions before, but we've never worked closely before."

He wonders if Ren makes it his priority to annoy everyone he talks to. "Persuasion is not the same as manipulation."

Ren laughs again. "That depends on the individual's own opinion."

"Ichinose, can I speak to you  _ alone _ ?"

Tokiya hadn't even heard Masato come into the room, but he's grateful that he has. "Of course." He spins in his chair the opposite side Ren has him trapped on.

Ren huffs and backs away from the desk. "No need. I'll wait on the couch." He walks out of the room past Masato with paced steps.

Masato glares at him once his back is turned and walks into the room, promptly shutting the door after. "He's a nuisance I've been trying to get rid of all morning. I told him you weren't in until the afternoon, and unfortunately he made the decision to wait. My apologies for not doing a better job."

Tokiya relaxes back into his chair and sighs. "Please don't worry about it. I appreciate all you've done, especially this gesture."

"I recall you asking for my assistance on the matter anyway. Would you like to discuss this matter now or wait for  _ him  _ to leave?" Masato crosses his arms and settles against his back on the door.

Tokiya brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I was hoping to talk to you with a clear mind, so I think another time would be best. I hadn't expected him to be here, and quite frankly I can't figure out why he'd take such a long trip just to do so. He's never done it before for any project we've fought for, so why now?" It's a rhetorical question that he doesn't even want to think of an answer for. It's all so very frustrating. "What do you believe I should do?"

"You would have to put up with those behaviors as long as the project takes, so the decision lies with how comfortable you feel dealing with it. If you agree to the project proposition then I recommend you come up with a way to keep your mind free of strife. You'll need to partake in a calming activity otherwise you'll be driven to insanity."

Tokiya laughs humorlessly at the mockery Masato seems to hold for the situation. He wishes he could carry some of that himself. "This affects you as well, which is why I wanted to consult you. How would you prefer I go about it?"

Masato shakes his head. 'You've asked that same question in different formats. The words are different, but they mean the same. I think it could only help further your career, but I also think it will become the ultimate strain test on how much you can handle at once. Would you rather your health or career?"

Tokiya grimaces. "I'm sure you've known my answer as soon as you got the packet yesterday. Was there even a point in asking?"

"I needed you to see the answer yourself. It would hardly be helpful for me to give you the answer. I may not like it, but it isn't my decision. My job is to merely give you advice on your career and negotiate contracts, which I will take care once I leave this room. I'll inform Jinguji of your decision and ask him to leave so you can work. You'll have to look over the packet to ensure you understand what you're dealing with. Leave the more complicated details with me."

"Let me take care of him. You already have so much to do." Tokiya gets up from his chair and begins walking towards the door. "From the small section I read in the packet, I can't do much of anything until they call for the first meeting. It seems they want everything to be done in writing rather than trusting technology for fear of leaks. It's a smart decision, but it will lengthen the process depending on what they want and how soon everything must be completed. They easily have been sitting on this decision for as long as they've been invisible to the industry. We won't know until they tell us."

"It's your call then, Ichinose. Well then." Masato bows respectfully and opens the door once more, refusing to even look in Ren's direction.

The notion makes Tokiya laugh. He could see why everyone said they were practically the same person. He holds his head up high and walks towards the living space where he knows Ren is waiting.

Lo and behold when he walks into the space, Ren sends him a wink with the wave of his hand. "Yo."

He's going to regret this. He knows he will. "I'm grateful you've taken time out of your week to meet with us, but I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Hm? Have you come to a decision without me?"

Tokiya sighs. He hopes that this project can be done without needing to consult the other all the time. "You'll hear about my decision from your team whenever I make it. Unfortunately, you've chosen a poor time to visit as there's a lot of work I must complete. Next time you visit, I'd ask that you please get in touch with my manager so we may best find a time that works with our schedules."

Ren laughs and stands up. "Why the formalities? Haven't we known each other for years?"

"I hardly think hearing about each other's projects from outside sources counts. We've barely talked in person save for a few exchanges."

"All the better reason for me to stay longer. If we're going to work on this project together, shouldn't we know who the other is outside of their work? It'll be easier to work together if we actually talk."

So he heard them. Tokiya had a feeling he would have. "As I said before, I have-"

"I know, I know. You're busy. You'll be even busier once this project is off the ground. What do you say to lunch? I've inconvenienced you so let me treat you to make up for it. You can pay me back the next time we meet at the first meeting. Does that work for you?"

Tokiya switches his gaze to Masato, who only gives him narrowed eyes more meant for Ren than himself. "Do you not understand your own words?" He cocks an eyebrow at Ren who honestly seems even more amused for a reason he can't figure out.

Ren's smirk never leaves his face even for just one moment as he counters. "You can't ignore me the entire time."

Tokiya disagrees internally but doesn't dare interrupt.

"Besides we know next to nothing about each other. I'd be interested in learning how you write your scripts and formatting." Ren slings an unwelcome arm around Tokiya's shoulders, pulling him in the direction of the front door.

Tokiya desperately looks behind them to find Masato's eyes but is pulled far too quickly before he can see the other's reaction. "I don't-"

Ren laughs heartily in his ear. "Trust me. This'll be fun."

Tokiya's not sure he can. He already doesn't enjoy their time together, so how is he supposed to find any sort of entertainment in spending  _ even more  _ time with him? The answer would be that he can't, but he doesn't seem to have the option of opting out of this however much he may want to.

Ren lets go of him when they make it into the elevator, settling the arm that was around him on his own waist instead. Tokiya steps back from him, gaining much needed space between them. Ren notices his purposeful movement but only smiles at him as if he had predicted that would happen.

He's not sure why he's still following Ren. He could easily stay in the elevator and make his way back up to his office, but instead he waits for Ren to exit before he follows a few paces behind him. Ren glances back at him every now and then seemingly to check that Tokiya is still there but makes no comments whatsoever.

Ren walks them out of the building and down the sidewalk where a sleek red car sits.

Tokiya almost snorts at how inconspicuous it isn't. If anyone was going to flaunt the money they had, this would be the way to do it.

Ren opens the passenger door for him, and Tokiya has to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he slides into the seat. Ren shuts the door and walks over to the driver's side, slipping into the car and starting it up.

"Any suggestions on where we should go? I haven't been around this area in years." Ren rolls the car forward, keeping one hand on the wheel and the other relaxed on the bottom of the window frame.

Tokiya focuses on the city passing by through the passenger window, trying to keep himself from being annoyed entirely at this small side trip. "I don't usually eat, so I'm not sure either." It was a genuine response.

The last time he ate out anywhere in the city, he was dating some girl whose name he couldn't remember anymore. She would always drag him out to the newest restaurants during the two month period they were together. He found it to be a colossal waste of money, so he saved going out for special occasions. In other words, he hasn't gone out at all since all those years ago.

"No? If I lived somewhere as pretty as this city, I think I'd always try to find an excuse to eat out. Fukuoka is nothing like Kanagawa. Have you always lived here?"

"Not in this particular area, but yes I have stayed within this city." Tokiya keeps the information brief as he isn't even sure if he wants to share this sort of information with him. It feels... uncomfortable. Though he's sure Ren isn't even aware of that word.

"What's it like? If I'm being honest, I never would've pictured you to live in a city much like this one."

Tokiya raises an eyebrow but keeps focused on the scenery passing through the window. "And why's that?"

"You seem more like someone who'd live by the waterfront in a quiet town. Then again I probably seem like someone who'd live in the city, and I live in a seaport." Ren laughs at himself. "Maybe we should trade sometime."

Tokiya hates that idea. Although he doesn't entirely think Ren is wrong. He would prefer living in a house on the oceanfront, but it's more convenient to live somewhere close enough to shops. Any oceanside property is a bike or cab ride away from the nearest convenience store. It would annoy him day in and out to have to take such a trip for everyday goods.

"Have you ever been to the beach?"

Tokiya wishes he cared enough to know why Ren has begun asking such pointless questions. "Of course." He won't entertain it.

Ren hums under his breath, focusing his attention on the road ahead but clearly still letting his mind wander. "When's the last time you swam at a beach? Do you go with friends during the summer?"

"I hardly see how this has anything to do with screenwriting." Tokiya folds his arms over his chest. He's about had enough of the polite conversation, but it would be incredibly rude to say that instead.

"It's the getting to know you part that I mentioned in your office. Care to answer?" Ren doesn't sound the least bit irritated by Tokiya's response.

Tokiya thinks that there's something wrong with the other. "When I was a child and no."

Ren whistles in response. "Maybe I should've asked if you've had any sort of fun at all in your life. There has to be an answer to that."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Tokiya turns to glare at Ren, who merely laughs in response as he holds up the hand on the window frame in surrender.

"Hey, you've finally looked at me. I'm counting that as a win." Ren puts his hand down to hold the steering wheel on the opposite side from his other, turning the car into a lot. "This place looks good. Is this alright with you?"

Tokiya hadn't even been paying attention enough to notice that they made it to a restaurant. It's a rather casual looking establishment that Tokiya's glad Ren had chosen. "It works." He doesn't have a clue what it is, but again he doesn't care. It's by far not a professional event nor is it with anyone who's presence he particularly cares about, so for what it is it works.

"Great." Ren parks the car and exits, walking over to Tokiya's door with practised ease.

Tokiya tries not to think about how swiftly he gets there, instead pushing the door open before Ren can even touch it. Clearly amused, Ren backs off and waits for Tokiya to stand up before leading the way into the restaurant. "You never answered my question."

Tokiya makes a point of opening the door before Ren, ignoring the way Ren fights to hold the door as he walks through it. "I read." He doesn't dare mention any other hobby he holds. Not only would it be embarrassing, but it would cause another conversation entirely. This much is already plenty.

"Now that's what I would've guessed. I make a habit of cooking foreign dishes if I have the time. Though I've also taken up the saxophone. I've been playing since I was little and kept to it. It's interesting how calming playing a musical instrument is. Have you ever played one? Or maybe you sing instead? Though you look like you'd play the piano"

He hates how correctly Ren is able to guess everything about him so far. He pauses on the question, determining how he should answer. He could tell him the truth that he sings and writes lyrics in his free time but doesn't do anything with it, or he could lie his way through and say he's never picked up an instrument.

Ren notices his hesitation but doesn't say anything as he talks to the waitress at the front of the restaurant. He waits, deliberating his answer, as they're led to a table next to the windows in the back.

"I was forced into piano lessons when I was much younger. I haven't played in years." It's not exactly a lie, more like a half-truth. He did learn when he was a kid, but he's definitely kept up with it. He finds it easiest to compose when you can hear the melody lines as clear as you can on a piano. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but I don't see a point in all of this."

Ren leans his head against the palm of his hand, setting his elbow on the table. "Alright then. How do you go about writing a script? What makes you keep writing when you don't want to anymore? What makes you stay?"

Tokiya is taken aback from all the sudden questions but tries his best not to let it show on his face. "I usually go off of what I learn from the base meetings. I'm not sure about the rest."

Ren nods his head, seemingly having known he'd get that response. "I'm not sure either. Let me tell you something. I've rejected just about every offer I've been given in the past year. Nothing seems exciting anymore. I'm sure you can agree with that."

Ren pauses when a different waitress comes over to take their order. Tokiya watches as Ren barely skims the menu and orders what he assumes to be the first thing he sees. Tokiya picks up his own menu and does the same, not wanting to keep them waiting for so long.

"I want to do something I've never done before. I'm tired of the same back and forth with directors and producers and the producer's producer. This project is  _ exactly  _ what I think I need. That's why I've come to visit you." Ren folds his hands on the table, leaning towards Tokiya. "I want you to accept the offer, and I want you to put all your effort towards it."

Tokiya frowns as he thinks about Ren's words. "You're asking me to be at my best for this project? I do hope you'd be doing the same if you have the nerve to ask that of someone else. If I accept this project, it's on my own terms. I wouldn't be doing it for your sake alone. If I do this then I'm going to go about it the way I do all my projects. Don't expect me to go overboard just so you can get a thrill."

Ren smiles at him and leans back against the chair. "Of course I'll be doing my own part as well. I wanted to make sure you'd be as committed to doing it as I'll be. It won't do anyone any good if only one of us puts our max effort forward. I'm sure Quartet Night would rather kick us off the project than see us fail under their direction after all."

"Is this the only reason you've dragged me out here? To explain your interest in the project?" Tokiya couldn't care less what Ren's ambition is to go forward with it, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't agree.

He won't openly admit it, but Ren's explanation of his loss of drive is similar to his own. It's the reason he's struggling with the project he's currently working on. It's why he couldn't answer Ren's question. He doesn't know what pushes him to continue in a field that doesn't have too many benefits to it. When he first started writing, every job offer felt like a dream. All the scripts he wrote when he first began were made from every fiber of his being. He used to put so much effort into what he was doing, but now... he finds himself struggling to get even one project done.

"I wouldn't say it's the only reason, but it definitely was the biggest push to see you. With your incredible eye for detail and my passionate characters and drive, I have the feeling we could be a team for the ages. Hell, we could even become the greatest screenwriters the movie industry has ever seen. Won't you help me see what that world looks like?" Ren reaches a hand across the table, a glint in his eyes that Tokiya isn't sure how to describe.

Tokiya stares at his open hand, debating if he should take it or not. "How are you so certain this will work?"

"I'm not. That's what makes it so much more thrilling, wouldn't you agree?"

Ren's words are horrible and lack any weight, but Tokiya finds himself reaching forward to take his hand. He can't explain why he agrees with Ren and he understands that it's all just a shot in the dark, but there's something about the uncertainty that drives him forward. Maybe it's the chance he's been looking for.

Ren grins the widest he has all day. "Welcome to the team, Tokiya Ichinose. I'm honored to begin working with you."


End file.
